Bugging the Warrior Cats
by chocoholic21
Summary: Bugging the warriors and they're reactions. All dialoge. feel free to send in suggestions, rated T for safety. REVIEW!
1. Ashfur!

**Chapter 1, re-posted because I accidentally deleted it. Sometimes my genius astounds even me,**

Hey Ashfur?

Go away.

Ashfur?

Leave.

ASHFUR!

What?! What is it?

Guess what Squirrelflight's doing?

No.

Aw, c'mon, guess

No.

Aw-

FINE what is Squirrelflight doing?

Hanging out with Brambleclaw

Good for her

Hey Ashfur, why isn't she hanging out with you?

Leave now

Oh yeaaah. She dumped you

I was not _dumped_ we drifted

Yeah. . .

Hey Ashfur, why can't you hold down a girlfriend

I hate you

I bet it's because you smell funny!

Yes you do

Do not

Do too

Or maybe it's because of your bad attitude

I do not have a bad attitude

Oh no, you're a regular bucket of sunshine

Bite me.

Grumpy-pants.

What are pants?

I can see why Squirrelflight left you

Who are you anyway?


	2. Nightfeather!

I_** would just like to make it clear that I have nothing against night/crow relationship (at least, not much) it just makes for an interesting chapter, REVIEW! Btw, im making the font different so its easier to tell the difference between characters.**_

"Hey Nightcloud."

"**What."**

"Crowfeather doesn't love you."

"**WHAT!"**

"Well, he doesn't"

"**Does to!"**

"Does not."

"**Does to!"**

"Then why did he fall in love with Feathertail."

"**She died, and he fell in love with me after words."**

"No, he fell in love with Leafpool."

"**He's in love with me **_**now."**_

"Then why is he dating Squirrelflight behind you back?"

"**WHAT!"**

"He is."

"**No he's not, she's going out with Brambleclaw."**

"I know, and so does Ashfur (_**see chap. 1) **_She's also going out with Crowfeather."

"**CROWFEATHER I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU."**

"_Can it wait hon? I'm busy."_

"**NO, NOW!"**

"_What? What what is it?"_

"Haha, nice hair Crowfeather."

"_Well I was washing my fur, and I was just getting to rinsing it out when Nightcloud called."_

"It smells nice, what do you put in it?"

"_Oh, this wonderful kiwi-melon stuff I get down by-"_

"_**CROWFEATHER!"**_

"What, what is it?"

"**Are you really dating Squirrelflight behind my back?"**

"What! No, where did you hear that?"

"_**She **_**told me."**

"Wait? Your not?"

"_NO!"_

"Oh, I must have dreamed that."

"_Grrrr."_

"**Grrrr."**

"Well, he still doesn't love you."

"**Does to!"**

"_Do to!"_

"Do not, your just dating her because she will make you look more loyal."

"_What! Where did you here that?"_

"The Warriors books, duh. Or maybe it was an Erin Hunter interview."

"_Wait-what books."_

"Dang, uh, gotta go."

**_Review! pretty please?_**

**_-choco_**


	3. Ideas

Hello my loyal readers, well, I need some help

Hello my loyal readers, well, I need some help. I have been having some serious writers block, and not to beg for ideas or anything but, well I NEED IDEAS! ! ! ! No idea is to random, to dumb, or to weird to be posted, originality is very much appreciated, thank you guys so much for reading my fanfic up to this point, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post again soon (a real chapter this time) thanks, if anyone sends me an idea.

-Choco


	4. Jayfeather!

Okay, sorry I took so long. . . But here's a new chapter!!! Please forgive me. Okay, now, bugging (drum roll) JAYFEATHER/PAW/THING/WHATEVER!! (Sorry Silverdew/pelt, i just really liked ths idea. It's not at all lame!)

"Ow!"

"What's up Jayfeather?"

"Ow, ow, _ow!"_

"What's wrong?"

"Where did that rock come from?"

". . .I don't know."

"_You _put it there, didn't you!"

"Psh, no. I'm just a disembodied voice."

"Yeah, yeah sure you are-OW!"

"What?!"

"How did that thorn bush get in here?"

"I thought it was some kind of healing, medicine cat mojo-thingy."

"How exactly would stabbing a cat with thorns heal anybody?"

"Negative reinforcement is surprisingly effective."

"I don't think it works quite that way."

"Then maybe it was that stick you worship."

"The stick would never do this to me- I mean I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Sticks don't move things. They're just sticks."

"Just sticks, huh? Then why were you down by Shadow Clan trying to start a stick-cult, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking ab-ouch!"

"What?"

"Stinging. Nettle. In. My. Nest."

"The stick did it. The stick hates you."

"Don't listen to her my precious, daddy knows you wouldn't do this to him."

"Who are you talking to?"

". . ."

"You were talking to the stick, weren't you?"

". . . N-no."

"Yeah, sure Jayfeather. Sure."


End file.
